Natsuki Needs
by KaraWasHere
Summary: As humans, we all need things...however...some...need more than others.
1. Swimming Lessons

Everything had started out swimmingly. She had just been wading around in the shallow water only to dare venture into the deeper part. It seemed everyone around her was chatting with their friends and generally having a good time. Most of them were kids, some her age, but most of them younger. All of them were floating above the water in tubes, which she found a bit odd. You never see little kids sitting around in tubes when there's water to swim splash around in right under them. Deciding to ignore it, she waded around some more.

Suddenly, an obnoxiously loud bell sounded and everyone around her screamed in excitement. Her eyes were wide as she whipped her head around to see what was wrong. As she turned around and opened her mouth to ask a random swimmer what was happening, she found herself swallowing a mouthful of disgusting pool water. She was swept back as the wave covered her entirely.

Recovering and taking a deep breath of air, she tried to analyze what was happening. However, before she could blink, she was swept under water once again. In an attempt to help herself out of this predicament before she was drowned, she swam towards the shallow end of the pool only to be once again pulled under by the waves.

She came up gasping for air. The wave had pushed her to a point where she could now stand with her chest above the water. As the waters pulled, another wave came crashing down, however, this time, the dark haired girl was anticipating it, she steadied herself.

Gravity took water down once more and it simply crashed over her. She hastily turned around and made a move for the shallow end. The girl got no more than a foot away before the waves came again. She didn't bother turning around as she readied herself for the water's impact.

This time it wasn't the wave directly knocking her down, instead it was two kids in a double tube being taken by the wave. The two kids threw her apologies but she was too busy being knocked under water to hear them. As soon as she recovered, another wave took her by surprise and dragged her back under.

In desperation, she reached her hand out above the water in hopes that someone would pull her up. Where were the Life Guards when they were actually needed?

When the water cleared in anticipation of the next wave, she quickly pulled her head up, gasped for air and threw herself out of harms way. She managed to make it to the point where she was standing in water a few inches below her waist, she relaxed.

There was no way water could knock her over no-

Tubers came crashing into her as the next wave hit, as she fell, she put her arms out to protect her face from the concrete under the shallow water. She picked up her head to glare at the offender, but by the time she could, they had already floated back into the crowd.

As she looked for the horrible people who knocked her over, another wave swept her backwards.

Finally she had been pushed so far she was in ankle high water. However, her energy was zapped, so she just laid there in the water, waiting for the waves to knock into her. But to her surprise, the water had gone suspiciously calm.

"Natsuki! Natsuki! Are you alright!" A concerned voice called as hurried footsteps sounded towards the exhausted girl.

Natsuki raised her head weakly, "No."

The other girl pulled her up into a sitting position, "What happened?"

Natsuki leaned her head on the other girl's shoulder, "Horrible things..." She mumbled, trying to repress the events that just occurred. "This pool is dangerous..."

"That's because this is a wave pool, Natsuki. Only strong swimmers should be here." The other girl informed.

Natsuki ripped her head from the girl's shoulder, "Shizuru! You told me this was the swimming pool!" She exclaimed.

The brown haired girl, Shizuru, gave her an apologetic look, "I thought it was...until I read the rules posted up."

"The rules?" Natsuki sounded.

"Yes, advising only strong swimmers to be in the wave pool when the waves start..." The older girl said as she flicked a piece of rebellious, wet hair out of Natsuki's face.

There was a silence before Natsuki stood up and scoffed, "I'm a strong swimmer!" She announced indignantly.

Shizuru pointed to the younger kids in tubes who hadn't even gotten their hair wet. Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Well, I wasn't ready. They were completely expecting it, if I had known what was going on, I would've taken those waves down. Plus they had tubes, I was just swimming without one and I-"

"You're right, Natsuki. Let's go get some ice cream, what do you say?" Shizuru abruptly interrupted, holding out her hand.

The dark haired girl brightened, "Yes!" She took off running, "Last one to get there pays!" The girl shouted, already ahead.

"While I'm buying things, we'll have to invest in swimming lessons..." The brunette mumbled before she speed walked to catch up to her friend.

* * *

**Yeah. Wave pools are crazy. I let the wave take me and you should see me, I'm just pushing tubers and little kids out of the way. It's great. What does Natsuki need next? Suggestions?**


	2. Paper

Baby sitting a class full of rule breakers wasn't Shizuru Fujino's ideal way to spend her Friday afternoon, but she was the Student Council President, after all, and this was one of the noble duties only for such a position...and Haruka had a dentist appointment today...

In the classroom where detention was being held, it was the normal group of kids who couldn't keep their act together. All nameless students except for a certain red head whom she had directed to sit directly in front of her. This notorious trouble maker went by the name, Nao. This girl apparently played by her own rules and unfortunately, her personal rules and school rules seemed to clash. It was rare to see her in detention though, it wasn't quite like her to actually get caught.

"Nao, what brings you to detention today?" Shizuru inquired to kill her boiling curiosity.

The red head threw her a side glance, "Shouldn't it tell you in some file, Fujino? You council-goons aren't very professional."

"Hmm." The Student Council President decided not to comment on the accusation and instead went back to her own homework.

Moments later, the door to the class room was ungracefully thrown open, disturbing the silence.

"I'm her-" The voice from the doorway announced but stopped short. "Shizuru?"

"Natsuki?" The brunette sounded from her desk in the front of the room.

Natsuki smirked, "Oh...Well, I'm out. See ya!" She turned on her heel and took a step to the classroom door to make her exit.

Shizuru stood hastily from her chair, "Natsuki, you have detention, I don't know what makes you think you can abandon your punishment. Why don't you take a seat like everyone else." Her tone was completely professional and cold.

The dark haired girl was shocked into silence for a moment and then a weak smile formed on her lips, "You're joking..."

"I assure you, I'm not." Shizuru affirmed as she slid back into her seat, not seeing Natsuki's smile drop.

"But, Shizuru...C'mon...I-" The dark haired girl started her defense.

"Please take a seat." Shizuru ordered without looking up from her homework.

Natsuki looked at her friend, to a desk, and then back to her friend, whom had already gone back to her paper. Sighing in annoyance, a frown marred the dark haired girl's face, she dropped her bag loudly and fell into her seat.

"That was the best hissy-fit I've ever seen. Really. Do you practice?" The red head two seats over commented.

"No. I think you threw a better one when that teacher confiscated all three of your cellphones. Did you practice?" Natsuki remarked as she flicked a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"You-" Nao's angry retort was cut short by Shizuru's voice.

"This is detention not recess. No talking." She said.

The two delinquents fell silent. It stayed this way for all of ten minutes.

"Shizuru, can I leave now?" Natsuki whined.

"Would you stop whining? Like you have a life to tend to or something..." Nao spat as she picked her head up from the desk.

"I would rather go home than sit in the same room as you for-" The offended dark haired girl began.

"Enough." Shizuru demanded passively. "Since you two can't sit silently, I would like you to write an essay on the importance of being quiet."

They groaned in unison.

"No, Shizuru! I won't talk anymore." Natsuki moaned.

"Natsuki. You just talked. Write your paper or I will give you another detention." The brunette commanded indifferently, still keeping her face in her paper.

The two just sat there for a moment before Nao pulled out a notebook and began flipping through for an open page.

"Nao, can I have some paper?" Natsuki said as she reached her hand over towards her.

"You know where you can get paper?" Nao started as she held her notebook slightly away from the dark haired girl, "The store. You can buy a whole pack for fifty cents."

Natsuki clicked her tongue, "I'm not going all the way to the store for paper, just give me a piece."

"No, you know where I got this paper?" The red head said as she gestured to her notebook. "The store. Maybe you could go there too and get some. This paper is for me."

Shizuru leaned over her desk and handed Natsuki a couple pages of loose-leaf paper. "Here, Natsuki, here's your paper."

Meeting her halfway, Natsuki leaned over a bit to take the paper, "Thank you." She mumbled as she pulled out a pencil and began scribbling words onto the paper.

Two minutes later, Shizuru looked up to check on the progress of her delinquents. Natsuki was slowly and lazily filling up the blank page in front of her. And Nao was...still sitting there with nothing written down.

"Nao." The woman in charge called.

"Hm?" The red head sounded.

"Do your work." Shizuru told her as she gestured to the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"I'm not doing it." Nao replied as she crossed her arms and slumped in her chair.

Shizuru's eyebrows raised a bit. "Oh? And why is that?" The brunette inquired as she leaned forward with her hands folded one on top of the other.

Nao stared her down for a moment, "I don't have a pencil." She said, sounding indifferent.

Natsuki's head flew up, "You know where you get pencils from?" She spat instantly. "The store. You can get a whole pack for a dollar."

"Maybe we'll see each other there." Nao quipped.

"Make sure you wave to me." Natsuki mocked, leaning into her chair.

"Get ba-" Shizuru was spoken over.

"Ew, if you ever see me in public, make sure you stay a good fifty feet away from me. I don't want to be seen with you." Nao told her with a face contorted in disgust.

"Like I would wave to you anyway." The dark haired delinquent scoffed.

Before any more of the squabble could proceed, Shizuru spoke, "Nao, would you like a pencil?"

The red head shrugged, "I guess."

Shizuru leaned over and handed the girl a pencil. "Now, writ-" Before she could get a word out, the bell signaling detention's end rang. Everyone hastily gathered their things.

Natsuki was the first out the door, she literally slammed her essay on Shizuru's desk, muttering a quick good-bye before taking off out the door.

Nao, on the other hand, took her time gathering her things and then followed a couple other students out the door.

It wasn't until Shizuru was completely alone did she let out a long sigh and picked up Natsuki's paper for review.

It said: "The importance of silence is something overlooked by many but is actually critically important to..." The words trailed off and started again in the middle of the page. There was a doodle of a cookie, a book and a knife. The rest of the text said: "I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. Nao is so annoying. So, so, so annoying."

And that was the end. Shizuru flipped it over and found one more sentence. Simply saying: "I wish I had never gotten this paper."

The brunette felt her eye twitch. Throwing the paper in the trash can, she placed her head on her desk and just mumbled, "FML. F.M.L."

* * *

**Oh yeah, Shizuru totally knows what an 'F.M.L' is. But she only uses it when she's alone. For those not familiar with the term, it means F*ck My Life. :) **

**What does Natsuki need now? Suggestions?  
**


End file.
